


Vulnerable

by poshyraider



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, POV Catra (She-Ra), Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, kind of, she gets one dw, she gets one too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poshyraider/pseuds/poshyraider
Summary: During the night, on Brightmoon, Catra processes her emotions after spiraling.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 34





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> I just love my sweet babies. They love each other so much

**Grief**

It grips at her heart

Pulls at her bones, her limbs

All in different directions at once

It creeps in

To her muscles, her heart, her mind.

It _screams_

She _screams_

The soft pillows behind her neck, back

A harsh contrast to the knife sharp pain inside

She doesn’t belong

Doesn’t deserve

Hatred, self hatred

Its a constant reminder

A constant voice, whispering

It speaks with the voices of others

Sometimes Adora

Sometimes Shadow Weaver

Sometimes herself

It strangles her

Calls her weak

Makes her weak

Holds her back

Makes her fear vulnerability

Makes her feel vulnerable

Vulnerability

Petrifies her

Weakens her

No

She is fully awake now

Heart racing

Beat

Beat

Beat

She won’t allow this

She won’t allow the hurt she feels inside

To change her

She’s different now

The terrible pain and abuse she has been subject to

She won’t let it break her

Won’t let it shape her

Won’t become the sad, spiteful person she once was

Vulnerability makes her strong

It saved her life

It saved Adora’s life

She saved Adora’s life

She allowed herself to be vulnerable

And it saved the universe

Thousands of years 

Of plotting, lying and deceit

By ancient all powerful ‘first ones’

Undone

By vulnerability

And love

Real love

The most raw emotion she had ever felt

For Adora

She had felt it for so long

Denied it for so long

Thought it made her weak

Made her jealous 

Made her scared

No

It makes her strong

And kind

And brave

It grants her 

Friends

And forgiveness 

Even if 

At times

She does not feel like she deserves it

She wants it

To feel it

Love 

In all of its depth

She wants to drown in her love

For Adora

And Adora feels this too

Its incredible

To love

And be loved

Unconditionally

Adora

Loved her

So much 

She brought Catra back from the darkest depths 

Even from death

Never gave up on her

Never allowed Shadow Weavers lies

To ring true

She rises

Sits upwards

Warm, too warm

Sweaty, breathing hard

She looks

Watches

The gentle rise

And fall

Of Adora’s chest

Inhale

Exhale

Gentle puffs of warm air

Tickling her fur as she cards her fingers through hair

Adora’s hair

Long 

Beautiful 

Hers

She feels her panicked breathing even out at the sensation 

Of Adora’s hair under her fingers

It calms her

The urge to kiss her

To touch her

Is strong

But Catra dare not wake her

She looks so

Peaceful

She had seen that face

Crushed with sadness

Frozen with fear

Twisted in anger 

Stoic in the face of danger

Crinkled in laughter

Smiling and in love

And now

Quiet

Gentle

Beautiful 

And at peace

Sleep did not come easily to Adora

Catra knew

She had held Adora

As she cried 

In fear

Another nightmare

She had watched Adora

As she restlessly 

Toiled

On plans, strategies

Overwhelmed by her responsibility

Catra

Had reminded her

Of Mara,

And her advice

Not to lose sight of her own value

Not to give all of herself to others

To practice self love, and to value herself

And Catra had held her

Gently mumbling

Gently reminding

How much she loved her

Until Adora

Could finally rest

Her breathing is even now

The room so quiet

In the silence, She can hear her heartbeat

Beat

Beat

Beat

She listens as it dances

In rhythm 

With Adora’s own heart

Beat 

Beat 

Beat

Adora reaches out in her sleep

Her arms snake around Catra

Catra allows herself

To sink into it

She feels her previously taut muscles

Relax

She allows the warmth to encircle her

Relishes Adora’s smell

She wants to drown in it

Finally she closes her eyes

And 

Before she slips beneath the threshold of sleep

Whispers

“I love you”

Almost immediately

The embrace tightens 

Adora’s heartbeat quickens

Beat 

Beat

Beat

A gentle smile

Spreads across Adora’s face

In the void between wakefulness and sleep

Adora whispers

“We’ll love each other for ever and ever”

Catra blushes in wonderment 

And finally succumbs to slumber

**She can do that**


End file.
